Angles With Dirty Faces
by neon blue
Summary: Two boys sit on the branch of a Sakura tree outside her class room window, seconds later she nearly gets hit by a rock thrown through the window. Was it the kid who did this? And why do they think she can’t see them?


**Angles With Dirty Faces**

**Epilog**

She wrote down the last sentence from the board, nicely written in cursive. She dropped her head into her open palms. Letting out a sigh, she brushed her bangs from her eyes. Looking back, she saw her friend writing, her bros were brought together. Bringing her stare back at her paper, she picked up the white sheet and stuffed it into her green binder. The teacher was now reading a passage out of his book, his hands waved in the air.

A typical day for her, everything was the same, each day, each minute. Nothing new ever happened here. A monotone life.

Looking up at the teacher, she tried to pay attention. "…The sword gleamed in the light as he brought it down to his enemy…" Turning her gaze towards the window, she watched as the snow flakes slowly fluttered to the white ground. A blanket of snow covered the green grass last night. Fresh foot prints were leading up to a tree. Looking up the Sakura tree she noticed two little boys sat on a branch, one had red hair, and the other had black hair. Both were looking directly at her. One had a rock lying on its lap. _What were those kids doing there? Aren't they supposed to be at school_? She thought

She was suddenly flicked on the ear. Turning her head backwards, she saw a piece of paper being thrust forwards to her. Taking she brought underneath her desk, her hands slowly unfolded the crumpled paper. In black bold marker was a note.

She read it to herself in a hushed voice. "You die tonight…" She crumpled into a little ball; looking back she looked around the room. Her stare stopped on her half sister. The girl gave her a wicked smiled.

A loud voice boomed through the room. "Miss Kagome, I rather you look at me than your class mates." The teacher said from behind her.

Her body quickly stiffened. "Yes sire."

The teacher walked back to the front of the room. At the same time the bell rung. She quickly put away her binders into her yellow bag, suddenly her middle finger started to sting. Getting up she looked at it closely. Nothing was wrong with it. That's when she heard a loud clatter, the window was broken, a large rock lay on her desk, and shattered glass was all over the floor. People came rushing towards it, all gasping or pointing at the window. She stared in shock. If she didn't get up she might have been dead.

The teacher pushed his way towards the window. He ushered everyone to get out. Looking back at the tree she found out it was empty, the two boys were gone. Was it one of them who threw the rock? She was then grabbed by the sleeve, and dragged out the class room. It was Sango. "Did you see that?" Kagome said shocked.

"It happens all the time Kagome, nothing unusual." She said as slung her bag across her right shoulder. Her hand gripped a water bottle.

"But if I didn't stand up I would have gotten hit!" Kagome nearly screamed.

"Everyone has a near death experiences. Like for me, when I nearly got hit by a car last week." She said. Kagome just grumbled. She decided not to tell her about the two kids she saw sitting in the, she would think she's hallucinating.

Shuffling her feet she looked up to the busy hallway. Everyone was rushing out the front doors. Her eye suddenly connected with some else, the ones of a boy. Quickly looking away she bit down on her lip. His eyes were golden. Looking back at him she noticed he was no more starring at her, but looking through his locker.

Nudging Sango in the arm she pointed towards him. "Who's that guy, I never saw him before."

Sango looked at her in disbelief. "Kagome, that guy is in your art, history and gym class. How did you never notice him?"

"Sango, I swear I never saw him before in my life, it's as if he just popped out of no where!" She said, her temper rising.

"What happened, memory loss? Did you hit your head on shower head again?" She asked as she opened the main doors with her free hand. "I have to go to the apartment now, see you later." She waved before leaving a confused Kagome.

Kagome gripped her bag against her chest. Walking towards the west wing she let her head hang low. She had to get that rock incident out of her mind; school work comes before near death experiences. Or was it the opposite.

Walking down the skinny hallway, she pushed open the door, he eyes widened in shook. Beside the bush were the two little boys from before. He bag slipped out of her grip and fell to the ground with a thud. Bending down to pick it up, she kept her stare on them.

The boy with the black hair turned his head towards the other boy. "I think she sees us Shippo." The boy said in a whisper.

"You idiot, no mortal can see us. We are invisible to them." The boy with red hair said.

"Then why is she staring at us." The boy asked, pointing to Kagome.

The red-haired boy gave in. He walked up towards Kagome. "Look, she can't see me." He said waving his hands in front of her. Turning back to his companion, he grinned in victory.

For the first time Kagome noticed the young boy had a red fuzzy tail, and a pair of whit fangs. This kid was not normal. She snatched the boy and held him before her eyes. "What are you! And are you the one who tried to kill me you freakish little boy!" She screamed.

The only thing he said was "Shit…"

_**-I hop you like it, it may make no sense right now, but latter on it will. Please tell me what you think about it.- **_


End file.
